Esposa y Amante
by karolay28
Summary: -Edward tienes que elegir, habrán 10 mujeres, 5 pasarán primero, entre ellas elegirás a tu esposa.., luego entrarán 5 más, donde tienes que elegir …a tu amante…. Prólogo completo adentro!
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO: **

En la antigua Grecia era una tradición de la familia Cullen elegir a su esposa donde el hombre ya de 18 años tenía que elegir a su esposa entre cinco mujeres, donde entre ellas todas eran mujeres educadas para servir y solo ser una buena mujer con su cónyuge y dar un hijo solo uno. después entrarían 5 mujeres más, donde tendría que elegir a su amante, la mujer que desatra sus pasiones, la mujer que él tendría a su disposición cada vez que el quisiera y hacer con ella lo que quisiera hasta tener muchos más hijos.

* * *

**Esta es una historia no tannn larga, así que porfa un comentario si?**

**Review?**


	2. Elección

**Capítulo 1: Elección**

Edward Cullen estaba sentado en una fina silla esperando a su padre, sabía lo que pasaría este día preciado, su momento, que el elegiría.

La noche pasada había sido su cumpleaños 18 donde lo había celebrado cual la tradición lo dictaminaba, una fiesta por el día nuevo que le esperaba, sus hermanos, mejor dicho sus medio hermanos habían estado con él, cualquiera pensaría que los odiaba, pero no era así, los amaba igual que su madre de ellos, había sido la madre que él hubiera querido tener, Elizabeth, su madre nunca le quiso, además se lo decía cada vez que podía, se la vivía renegando de hasta ahora su marido y su hijo, Carlisle, su padre, no la podía dejar, porque Elizabeth le había dado un hijo varón, en la tradición decía de que si el hombre quería quedarse con su amante y dejar a su mujer, su hijo que obligado tenía que tener con su esposa, tenía que ser una niña.

Por supuesto él era un hombre que desde pequeño fue el más envidiado ya sea por su apellido y su belleza, todas la chicas quería llegar a conocerlo y tal vez aunque sea aspirar a ser su esposa, o aunque sea su amante.

Ahora Edward se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero que se podía esperar, era el día que el tenía que elegir a su esposa y… a su amante, claro si él quería no se encontraría con su amante, y respetar a su esposa, pero eso lo vería, la verdad todavía no entendía la tradición, Emmett y Alice, sus hermanos no tenía que hacerlo podían escoger al que quieran para ser felices, pero él elegiría.

-Hijo. Saludó su padre

-Padre.

-Espero que esté preparado, hoy es el día.

-Sí lo sé.

Carlisle lo llevó a su casa en playa, era grande y espaciosa. Lo llevó a una habitación, donde había antorchas prendidas dándole un toque espectral.

Las puertas eran abiertas y se escuchó pisadas.

En ese momento, Carlisle le susurró a su hijo:

-Edward tienes que elegir, habrán 10 mujeres, 5 pasarán primero, entre ellas elegirás a tu esposa.., luego entrarán 5 más, donde tienes que elegir a tu amante….

Con eso dicho él se fue por una puerta a la izquierdo y por la puerta derecha entraron cinco señoritas y se ubicaron frente a él.

Todas llevaban togas blancas muy bonitas, par él un lado cómico le salió, ya que parecían chicas que en ese momento se iban a casar, pero se dio cuenta de que una de ellas se iba a convertir en su esposa.

Las inspeccionó a todas con la mirada, todas lo miraban como queriendo decir _elígeme, elígeme. _pero una lo miraba más serena, era rubia con ojos azules, labios un poco rellenos, y para él le pareció muy bella, le sonrió y ella se sonrojó, le preguntó el nombre a todas pero memorizó el de la rubia, _Tanya_.

Y llamó a la puerta izquierda donde sabía que su padre estaba ahí, se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza, Edwrad ya había elegido a su esposa.

Estaba encantado, estaba haciendo planes en su cabeza con la rubia, tal vez el no necesitara a la amante, Tanya parecía una chica buena.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y entraron 5 señoritas vestidas con tela casi transparente de color rojo, sus ojos fueron directamente a sus cuerpos, vaya pensó, tal vez si necesitaría a una amante, si bien había notado que Tanya tenía buen cuerpo, esas chicas tenía todo de todo, pero una de ellas le llamó más la atención, solo se le veían los ojos, ya que estaban cubiertas con la tela su boca y su cabello, había mucha tela así que no le vio completamente el rostro, pero sus ojos lo cautivaron, eran de un chocolate profundo, y muy bonito, y ella lo miró, sus miradas se conectaron, y sintió su mundo fuera de su cabeza, ella era, ella se convertiría en su amante, en ese momento deseó que ella hubiera estado entre las 5 chicas que antes habían estado ahí .

Les preguntó su nombre a cada una y recordó el nombre de la chica de bonitos ojos como el la bautizó, había olvidado el nombre de Tanya por completo hasta que ellas se fueron y su padre le preguntó a quien había elegido para su esposa y él le contestó, Tanya, y su amante, Bella como ella se lo había mencionado.

La elección estaba lista, se había elegido ya y Edward sabía que el día de mañana todo cambiaría iba anunciar su compromiso y a la vez Bella sabría que Edward Cullen la había elegido para él.

Esa noche Edward pensaba en Tanya y Bella, comparándolas, y durmiéndose, pensó en Bella, en pasión que él sentía por su ojos, no podía esperar para saber que había si sacara toda esa tela, pero sabía una cosa, Bella iba a ser…su amante

* * *

**Holaaa! jejeje bueno la ver dad ayer terminé el cap y lo iba a publicar el mañana pero vi sus comentarios chicas y me emocioné, les agradezco mucho ahora estoy haciendo el 2 cap y trataré de terminarlo antes, como verán el cap no es tannn largo, la verdad no me gustan que sean muy largos, me gusta como quedan y si sale largo sale así, actualizaré lo más pronto posible que puedo pero no cabe agradecer a todas las que comentaron pusieron en favorito y siguen la historia, , así que agradezco a :**

** Lady Angel Yue- Crepusculo-Total -Nadiia16 -dianamina martinez - abstractsilent -marieisahale-Luisamarie22 -Naklie Robsten-bar-Susana-XXXCULLEN -Mafe2404**

**Gracias chicas que disfruten el cap y me digan si les gustó o no ya saben sus comentarios me hacen feliz y dá mas ganas de publicar.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta mi facebook está en mi perfil.**

**BYE-BYE**

**Review?**


	3. Votos y Rituales

**Capítulo 2: Votos y Rituales**

Era el día donde Edward se casaría con Tanya, la ceremonia iba a ser como en una capilla hecha de piedras y llena de flores, todos estaban maravillados con la noticia de que Tanya sería la esposa de Edward, ella llevaba un vestido te telas suaves, era de color blanco, su cabello rubio y largo estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y una corona de flores la adornaba y la brisa primaveral de ese tiempo soplaba llenando de júbilo a las personas que la veían llevando una flor color carmín, yendo hasta Edward.

Él por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el ritual de la noche, cuando miró a su ya en unos cuantos minutos sería su esposa, pensó que era Bellísima, pero a su mente vino una mujer de hermoso cuerpo y hermosos ojos, con eso una sonrisa se plasmó en sus rostro que para todo el mundo era una felicidad por hacer sus votos.

Los votos eran simples, solo él decía unas cuantas palabras que ella misma repetía y sellado por un beso, que para una inexperta Tanya fue sentir que un ángel la besaba, él por su parte había besado a muchas chicas y sintió incomodidad por el beso ya que Tanya no era buena en eso.

La ceremonia culminaba y todos iban a un salón a celebrar con frutas y bebidas, cantos y bailes de buena esperanza para los recién casados, a Tanya se le ponía la carne de gallina al terminar la fiesta ella sabía que tenía que entregarse a él.

Edward tenía un collar con un diamante brillante en el centro era precioso cualquier persona se sentiría atraída hacia tal joya

Estaba esperándola en una habitación con una ventana larga donde se oía la brisa de ese día.

Estaban marido y mujer, él le puso el collar, la respiración de Tanya empezó a ponerse más rápida, Edward empezó a despejarla de sus ropas, ella estaba desnuda, él se deshizo de sus prendas, las sábanas que formaban como una cama estaba esperándoles, y todo fue diferente.

.

Edward estaba acostado junto a Tanya que estaba dormida, eran ya las 12:00 de la noche, se paró y se puso sus ropas y salió con mucho cuidado, fue por un camino que lo llevaba a una casa no tan grande como en la que había estado y pasó ya que estaba abierta la puerta.

Carlisle lo esperaba junto a Bella que llevaba la misma ropa del día en que la conoció, todo tapada solo se veían sus ojos,

Edward juró que la protegería y la cuidaría, era su ritual, la cuidaría a pesar si no la necesitara.

Carlisle se fue, y ella lo llevó a una habitación donde había solo una ventana y una puerta y en el piso había sabanas haciendo casi como un nido, ella lo miró y él se quedó sin respiración.

El empezó a avanzar hacia ella pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho para que parara de acercarse y lo sentó en el piso, ella sacó la tela de su cabeza, dejando ver una melena de color castaño, casi como sus ojos, sacó la Tela que cubría buena parte de su rostro, era preciosa tenía los labio rojos, y sus pómulos estaban teñidos de un rosa muy bonito, y de un momento a otro y con tal rapidez se había sacado sus ropas que la cubrían, dejándola con los pechos descubiertos, pero su parte íntima estaba cubierta por una tela, pequeña muy pequeña, tenía un cuerpo tallado por los dioses, le habían regalado belleza.

Ella avanzó hacia él, su respiración del chico se volvió superficial, ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó, era un momento sublime, sus lenguas se conectaron y Edward sintió una pasión desmedida en ese momento, la tiró sobre las mantas y empezó a besar su mandíbula, bajando dejando una rastro de besos húmedos, cuando llegó a sus pechos Bella empezó a suspirar y gemir, él no tenía piedad con ella, chupaba y mordisqueaba sus senos, una mano bajó hasta la única tela que ella poseía en su cuerpo y empezó a tocarla ahí, ella empezó a gemir más fuerte, él bajó hasta su abdomen, su ombligo y llegó a sus muslo, besó, y empezó a besar sus pliegues, y a tocarlos con sus dedos, ella gemía fuerte, Edward tenía una erección dolorosa, necesitaba más contacto.

-Espera, Edward, lo llamó antes de su orgasmo.

Bella lo empujó, para atrás a él, y echado sobre las mantas.

Se sentó a horcadas de él y lo besó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándole el cabello, empezó a bajar sus manos y le sacó las prendas dejándola desnudo, él mantenía sus manos en su cintura de la chica, ella bajó por su cuello y lamió y chupó.

Bajó sus manos y tocó su erección y empezó a masajearla, a mover sus manos sobre él de arriba, abajo, él estaba apunto de venirse, cuando la chica se detuvo

-Estás listo.

-Sí no puedo esperar.

Ella ubicó su entrada sobre su erección, y bajó sobre él lentamente, disfrutándolo los dos, ella era virgen, le doló un poco pero no mucho, empezó a cabalgarlo, estaban los dos tan ensimismados, sentían una necesidad abrasadora, la pasión era mezclada con sus gemidos y jadeos, hasta el final, desatando el punto culmine, llevándolos a sentir gran placer y ganas de querer más.

Bella se acostó junto a él recostándose en su pecho, dibujando figuras invisibles en su pecho. Edward se levantó un poco y buscó a tientas la caja que estaba en una silla cercana, de ella sacó un hermoso collar de rubí, una piedra igual al que le había dado a Tanya, solo que con otra piedra, y eso no la hacía menos también era hermosa, pero más hermosa es la chica que está a mi lado, pensó él. Se lo puso en el cuello, y ella casi con los ojos cerrados lo besó, y se durmió, él también, ya de tantas cosas que había sentido, y como último pensamiento se llegó a la cabeza quien era mejor ¿Tanya? O ¿Bella?.

* * *

**HOLAAAA! :3 hoy domingo 27 de abril actualiceee, tuve un tiempo libre para escribir todo el capítulo y lo publiqué, estoy en exámenes :/ feo, pero tengo buenas noticias, ya que yo estoy estudiando ingles en las noches, me están dejando tres días sin clases así que tal vez en eso días lo escriba ya que también tengo exámenes esos días, pero igual seguiré actualizando, y otra buena noticia, bueno para mí salgo de vacaciones una semana del 9 de mayo.**

**Bueno ya a las que esperaron acá está el cap, quiero agradecer a:**

**Andre22-twi-Crepusculo-Total-Eliana Quinhonez-marieisahale-Naklie Robsten -Susana-XXXCULLEN -Guest -Suiza19 -Mafe2404 **

**Gracias por sus comentaros, por poner favorito y seguir la historia ;).**

**Review?**


	4. Prometer y Recordar

**Capítulo 3: Prometer y Recordar**

Tanya se había levantado, era una mañana donde la luz del sol no la acompañaba ni el canto de las aves escuchaba, el cielo era oscuro, después de una llovizna, y hacía frío, un día de primavera oscuro, pensó ella, ¡qué mal suerte tener este clima después de su boda!.

Se levantó y sintió un poco de dolor en sus partes íntimas, y se sonrojó al pensar lo que había pasado la noche pasada con su esposo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que él no había dormido con ella ya que su lado de su cama estaba como si hace tiempo hayan desaparecido de él, se sintió desolada, pero decidió olvidar sus problemas, su nana la había dado esa crianza, se acordó que desde los 10 años la empezaron a preparar para ser una de las chicas que Edward elegiría, pero también sabía que en otro lugar estarían preparando a la futura amante de él.

Le había su nana enseñado a comportarse y ser una dama, ser una mujer que Edward se sintiera orgulloso de presentar hacia sus amigos y familiares. También que no debía reaccionar mal si él no llegaba a ella o prefería estar con _la otra._

En ese momento tocaron a su puerto, despertándola de sus pensamientos, era Irina su nana.

-¡Oh, Irina!

-Tanya, querida, contrólate- Tanya estaba muy feliz de ver a su casi madre.

Se pusieron hablar de su boda, de Edward hasta que llegaron a la parte donde Irina quería llegar.

-Niña, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y me da mucha vergüenza preguntarte esto, ¿Lo hicieron?.

Tanya se sonrojó, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, eso quería oír estamos a tiempo de que tomes el té.

-¿El té?

-Niña tienes que atender tus deberes como esposa, y eso implica darle un hijo a tu esposo, pero recuerda que es lo que pasaría si es niña y tu esposo no quiere quedarse contigo.

Salió ella en ese momento a traer el té

Tanya recordó la conversación con su nana cuando esta le explicó al tradición de la familia Cullen.

-_solo podrás tener un hijo ya sea que él quiera quedarse contigo Tanya._

_-Pero no entiendo, ¿si él me deja, será porque no me quiere y prefiere estar con otra?_

_-No es muy fácil, si tú tienes un hijo hombre él se querrá contigo para siempre, porque es la obligación, y aunque tengas una niña él decide quedarse contigo solo podrán tener un hijo y él tendría aunque no quisiera un hijo varón con otra mujer, quien es su amante, que también es preparada como tú. Nada más que ellas no son preparadas para la sociedad solo para el placer._

Volvió a la realidad cuando su nana volvió en con una taza humeante, Tanya hiso una mueca no le gustaba beber cosas calientas y sabía que Irina se lo haría beber rápidamente.

-Toma, esto te ayuda a quedar embarazada más rápido, tienes que tomarlo cada día, ahora tómalo rápido que calentito es mejor.

Tanya empezó a tomarlo, quemándose la lengua que ya estaba acostumbrada de tanto tomar agua caliente, dejó la taza en las manos de Irina.

Irina la abrasó fuertemente.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Tanya, te quiero. Adiós después nos vemos niña. Dejó un beso em su coronilla y se marchó.

Tanya estaba un poco calurosa por tomar el té caliente, así que decidió salir un rato al bosque para despejarse. Estaba saliendo de la casa cuando se topó con él…

.

Edward empezó a sentir caricias en sus brazos que pasaron a su cuello, luego a su barbilla, pasando por sus labios, y sintió una agitación encima de él, ella siguió tocando todo su rostro, hasta que él abrió sus ojos, se miraron un momento, y ella posó sus labios en los de él, él la agarró el cuello, fue bajando sus brazos hasta su espalda desnuda y empezó a acariciarla hasta llegar a su cintura y apretarla contra él, y su erección.

Ella por su parte seguía besándolo tocándolo, y sintió chocar su cuerpo contra él, los dos estaban necesitados, pero ya era de mañana y él tenía que irse.

Con su respiración agitada estaba ella- Tienes que irte- él por su parte empezó a masajear los pechos de la chica.

_-_No, no tengo que hacerlo.

Empezó a chupar sus pechos, a mordisquear, y bajó su mano hasta su intimidad y empezó a embestirla con sus dedos, ella gemía, pero sabía que él tenía que para tenía que irse, era el día después de su boda y él tenía que hablar con su padre.

-Para Edward, por favor- en la dejó con un gruñido.

-Está bien.

Se paró desnudo frente a ella. Y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Me ayudas a vestirme.

Ella le sonrió y se paró de un salto dejándose toda desnuda y Edward se quedó sin reparación ella lo iba a vestir así, desnuda.

Ella se agachó y él vio su cuerpo se sintió más duro todavía, quería hacerla suya de nuevo, ella recogió la ropa de él, y le fue poniendo ropa, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, seduciéndolo.

Él estaba agitado, ella era una bruja, por hacerle eso. Le había hechizado.

Él estaba ya vestido ye ella seguía desnuda. Edward sabía que tenía que irse, pero tener la a ella le daba ganas de desaparecer el mundo y estar él y ella juntos, aunque sea por un día, pero sabía que no podría saciarse nunca de ella.

Él ay se iba cuando Bella, lo tomó el rostro mirándolo, sus ojos se encontraron, parecía que se habían conectado, ella lo besó, fuerte haciéndolos sentir un sinfín de emociones.

-Vuelve a mí- le susurró Bella.

-Lo haré- le contestó.

No era una despedida era una promesa de que se volverían a ver.

.

-¡_Tanya!_

_-¡A que no me alcanzas!- ella corrió riéndose y que no la alcanzara, pero él era más rápido, y la abrasó de espalda, los dos trastabillaron en ese momento y cayeron bajo el pasto, se rieron los dos con tal complicidad que parecían dos chicos muy enamorados, y a eso se le retribuyó, el beso que se dieron; el beso era tierno y dócil, tratando de demostrar amor, amor que ella no le podría dar en un futura y ella no le había dicho._

_-¡Hay querida cuán rápido corres!- le dijo con sarcasmo el chico. Ella por su parte infló sus mejillas, y le dio un golpe en el hombro- ¡Auch!_

_-No me molestes._

_- Sí bueno para eso vivo. Se rieron un rato más, y luego se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de ella._

_El Sol estaba cayendo y los rayos anaranjados iluminaban el rostro de la chica, se sentía feliz, él dejó un beso en su mejilla- Recuerda que te quiero- y le dio un beso en los labios._

Tanya reaccionó, cuando sintió los mismos labios contra los de ella.

Y justo en ese preciso instante una persona los veía a lo lejos, planeando un escándalo, que arrastraría a las personas que tanto odiaba.

* * *

**Ven Chicas yo prometí, que actualizaría y aquí está espero les haya gustado, me emociono cada vez que leo sus reviews y claro ya saben el cap de hoy se ha tratado un poquitín más de Tanya, porque no hay que olvidarnos de ella, también es un personaje importante en la historia **

**Y¿quién adivina quién es el chico y el o ella que los está viendo?, si dicen les daré un adelanto de lo que pasará en el cap. **

**La actualización será la otra semana pero si se puede el sábado o Domingo ;).**

**Quiero agradecer a las que han dejado comentarios:**

**marieisahale -Suiza19-Annie Pattinson -Nadiia16-Naklie Robsten-Andrea 15 de Cullen-Andre22-twi-Mafe2404 -Ferrer Nueva.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas me hace sentir mejor.**

**Review?**


	5. Jurar a destruir

**Capítulo 4: Jurar a destruir**

_Bella y Jacob, jugaban afuera de la casa de trabajo del padre de Jacob, a él le gustaba andar con Bella, y llevarla a "conocer" toda la ciudad, ya que ella solo tenía a su mamá que la cuidaba y siempre trabajaba y no le podía llevar a pasear._

_Su papá de él trabajaba para la familia Cullen y se encargaba de contabilizar la mercancía que llegaba, a veces él había visto a Carlisle Cullen venir como iba todo, sentía gran admiración por él, era el dueño de una gran villa, era el dueño de muchas propiedades, pero siempre fue amable con todos._

_Era uno de esos o días donde se sentía el sol recién salido después de una gran llovizna, y él y Bella les gustaban chapotear por los charcos de agua, estaban jugando por todo ese lugar, Bella iba más adelante que él, corriendo y riendo, cuando vio a Carlisle Cullen venir en la misma dirección que ella, y o le pudo advertir cuando ella se chocó contra las piernas del señor, ella se cayó de espaldas, y vio la preocupación den el rostro del hombre, vio como la cargaba y la llevaba cerca a la posada donde curaban a los enfermos, porque a bella le salía sangre de su cabeza._

_Jacob todavía no reaccionaba, pero en ese momento saltó corriendo para ver a su amiga, estuvo a su lado como también Carlisle, llegó a la noche y su papá lo llevó a su casa pero haciéndole prometer a Carlisle que la llevaría a su casa._

_Cuando fue en la mañana, Bella ya no estaba ahí, "el señor la llevó cumplió su promesa" pensó y se dirigió a la casa de ella que estaba un poco lejos, jadeando de tanto correr para llegar más rápido, tocó al puerta y abrió la madre de Bella, se sorprendió ya que ella nunca se encontraba cuando él iba a recogerla para llevarla a su casa, ella lo dejó pasar ya que él se presentó como un amigo de su hija y que estaba preocupado por ella._

_Bella estaba en su lecho, leyendo unos escritos, "¿qué serán?", pensó él._

_-Belli- la llamó por su pequeño sobrenombre que él la había puesto, ella se desconectó de su lectura y lo miró. Esbozó una sonrisa, esa a las que a Jacob le gustaba, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo._

_-Hola Jaco-, saludó ella, él se sorprendió normalmente ella lo llamaba "Jake" o "Jakie" o a veces para molestarlo "tortuga"._

_-¿Estas bien Bella?, parecías muy mal ayer._

_-Sí, no sé qué me hubiera pasado si no fuera por el señor Cullen._

_-Yo le pedí que te trajera Bella, estuve toda la noche pensando en ti._

_Él estaba cerca de ella, a su la do, y ella lo abrazó._

_-Gracias, Jake- le susurró en su oído._

_La madre de Bella, llegó y dijo que Bella tenía que practicar y él tenía que irse. Jacob se quedó con la pregunta "¿Practicar?"._

_Desde ese momento y ese día nada fue igual, Bella siempre estaba con su madre, ella ya no iba a trabajar en el mercado como todos los días se quedaba ahora siempre con Bella, a "practicar", Bella ya no salía a jugar con ´le, casi apenas le hablaba, y siempre que iba a visitarle, siempre la encontraba leyendo. _

_Había visto ir al señor Cullen, una vez al mes, siempre. _

_Jacob no sabía lo que pasaba, pero solos sabía que le enfurecía que alejaran a Bella de él, ella era su amiga y sentía que la quería demasiado, y ahora que ya no estaba con él, le entristecía y a la vez se enojaba por hacerle eso._

_Un día fue a la casa de ella pero no tocó, para entrar se escondió para ver por la ventana y ver lo que hacían Bella y su mamá._

_Bella se paraba frente a su madre, y su mamá ponía una de sus manos encima de su cabeza de ella, Bella se paraba en puntas para tratar de alcanzarla, el mismo ejercicio lo repetía muchas veces, luego se ponía delante de la pared, dejando dos pasos, y movía su torso, muchas veces, luego hacía flexiones, se doblaba, eso a Jacob le parecía absurdo, al final su mamá la sentaba y le daba un poco de comer y luego le daba a leer muchos escritos._

_Con los años, él iba todos los días a verla, claro desde atrás de sus ventanas, veía que con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que los ejercicios que hacía, aumentaban de dificultad, eran más difíciles a sus ojos._

_Un día se enteró, de lo que él nunca debió saber, Bella estaba practicando… para ser la amante de Edward Cullen, lo había visto a él, después de enterarse por medio de unas viejas chismosas, parecía a la vista un chico guapo y galante que se ganaba más de un suspiro cada vez que paseaba por las calles_

_Le caía mal, sin conocerlo._

_Así fue como empezó a odiar a la familia Cullen, se juró que los destruiría y empezaría con la madre Elizabeth Cullen y acabaría con Edward, claro quedándose con Bella._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Edward fue a hablar con su padre esa mañana, estaban haciendo un negocio para transportar telas y alimentos a otras aldeas más alejadas de los lugares donde las llevaban. Era la tarde, tenía que comer algo así que decidió ir a donde estaba su esposa Tanya, llegó a la casa.

-Edward que bueno verte.

- Sí es un placer, Tanya- le sonrió.

-Quieres cenar- le preguntó, Edward notó que ella estaba nerviosa.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Cenaron hablando de un poco y conociéndose. Cuando les sirvieron un poco de té a cada uno, vio que a ella le daban otro tipo de sustancia, y vio como lo tomaba y hacía muecas raras, se olía que no era agradable al gusto.

Decidieron salir al pueblo a caminar.

Escucharon arpas y cantos en plaza del pueblo y Tanya lo convenció para sentarse a ver lo que pasaba.

La canción narraba una historia, "la princesa", que hablaba de una chica que tenía que ser reina algún día y tenía casarse con algún príncipe, pero ella se había enamorado de un vendedor de frutos, así que escapó de casa y huyeron juntos, se casaron en secreto, y a los pocos días el padre de la chica de tanto buscarla la encontró y quiso matar al hombre pero en vez de matar al chico mató a su hija que se había atravesado entre ellos, el joven al ver a su nada muerta se suicidó frente al padre de la chica.

Algunas personas estaban lacrimógenas por la trágica historia, Edward y Tanya decidieron dejar el parque y caminar hasta su casa cuando un joven alto y de buen porte se paró frente a ellos. Se presentó.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Garrett.

Tanya se asustó por lo que pasaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Jacob, querido llegaste- sonrió la mujer, habiéndole ver algunas pocas arrugas que adornaban su rostro.

-No te faltaría, Lizzie.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa :3 chicas actualicé!, personenme por la tardanza pero la seman pasada terminé mis exámenes, y estoy de vacaciones, y son pocas las veecs que ntro a la computadora estos días, la otra seman vuelve ala normalidad xD**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**nikyta-Andrea 15 de Cullen-Nadiia16 -Naklie Robsten -Melania-Ferrer Nueva-Dreta Cullen-marieisahale-Mafe2404 -carocomepanqueques-nafcullen **

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews, gracias a las que siguen y ponen en favorito la historia ;)**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Review?**


	6. Planes

**Capítulo 5: Planes**

Tanya sentía que se iba a desmayar en estos momentos, después de que Garrett les hablara en la calle, él y Edward se conocieron, y Edward lo había llevado a su casa para hablar de negocios.

Tanya sabía que él solo lo hacía para estar más cerca de ella, cuando ella le había pedido que se alejara cuando la besó en la mañana, pero él por supuesto no lo aceptaba y estaba hablando con Edward para hacer "negocios". No tenía que Garrett tuviera algo que ver con el mercadeo y cosas como esa.

-Señora, el señor me ha pedido que le avise que van a cenar con su invitado.- Le dijo una de las mujeres que trabajaban en su casa

- Por supuesto en unos momentos voy para allá.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde iban a comer todo estaba servido. Y Edward y Garrett estaban sentados uno frente a otro, hablando.

-Buenas noches

-Tanya querida ven siéntate- le habló Edward.

Cenaron en silencio y a veces los hombres hablaban y ella recibía miradas llenas de amor y lujuria por parte de Garrett.

Tenía miedo que Edward supiera que no fue buena para ser su esposa eso será su pecado a ver aceptado.

Si sus padres nunca hubieran aceptado y ella no a ver puesto tanta atención a las clases de Irina, ella hubiera tenido una vida normal, sin tomar ese té que el sabía asqueroso y esperara que surtiera efecto y estuviera embarazada.

La cena terminó y el invitado se despidió de un abrazo de Edward y Un beso en la mejilla de Tanya.

-Es un buen hombre me cae bien- mencionó Edward

- Si, lo es- apenas pudo responder Tanya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward estaba echado junto a Tanya después de haber estado con ella íntimamente otra vez, pero no le salía de la cabeza la imagen de Bella desnuda frente a él, se la imaginaba siendo suya nuevamente, y a la vez se daba asco e pensar eso al estar junto a su esposa, pero necesitaba verla, y a iba a ver.

Salió de su habitación, y salió de la casa, no era tan tarde eran las 10 de la noche, la casa donde Bella se encontraba estaba cerca de la de él y Tanya, que ironía pensó, ellas Vivian muy cerca.

Las antorchas estaban prendidas y tocó la puerta, lo recibió una mujer tapada como Bella cuando la conoció y le dijo que avisara a Bella que estaba esperándola.

Ella le contestó que ella loe esperaba en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta rápido, con desesperación, por verla.

Ella lo esperaba desnuda frente a la puerta y él se sintió aliviado cuando la vio, avanzó hacia ella como un felino persiguiendo a su presa. Se abalanzó hacia sus labios, besándola con fervor. Sus manos iban de un lado a otro, empezó a mover sus dedos hacia su cuello, y bajando sus labios hacia él.

Sus manos la recorrían de arriba abajo arrancándole bajos gemidos, la lengua del chico se aventuró más y bajó desde el cuello de la chica hacia el pezón derecho de ella, besando y chupando uno de sus senos, dirigió su mano al centro d ella, y empezó a acariciarla, los gemidos y gimoteos aumentaron de intensidad, él estaba muy desesperado, así, que la hecho sobre la cama, y empezó abajar sus labios, a su estómago, ombligo, y más abajo cuando llegó a sus pliegues, besó esa parte, Bella, gemía alto y proclamaba su nombre.

Edward sentía un placer mencionable solo con verla y oírla, sentir que su mundo se caía y se construía nuevamente y ella era la dueña de eso, ella tenía el poder de hacer que él dejara de querer de vivir.

Bella exclamó su nombre cuando se sintió explotar, y en un rápido movimiento lo tumbó abajo de ella de modo que ella estaba sentada entre sus piernas, lo desvistió rápido, besó y mordió su mandíbula mientras su mano exploró su zona baja tocando sus testículos, y moviendo su mano arriba y baja en su glande, Edward gemía, rápido, se sentía desfallecer.

Sus movimientos fueron cesados cuando el explotó derramando su semilla en sus manos.

Él la agarró de las caderas la puso debajo de él, y la penetró en una sola estocada.

En ese momento fue como si dos almas se encontraron nuevamente, no hubo palabras que ellos dijeran, solo los sentimientos mandaban, y mientras Edward y Bella convulsionaban bajo el poder del orgasmo los dos sintieron que se pertenecían, pero cada uno tenía una Obligación y su meta y eran opuestas y tendrían que esperar lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Antes de caer rendidos bajo los brazos de Morfeo, cada uno pensó.

-¿Cómo una chica que apenas conozco, me hace sentir así?

-Tengo que ser fuerte y siempre cumplir a lo que me enseñaron así pasar mis sentimientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar dos hombres estaban sentados frente a frente, tratando de saber que era lo que pensaban cada uno.

-Hasta ahora no entiendo Jacob, porque quieres vengarte de ellos.

-No tiene por que entender, solos siéntete agradecido que la mujercita se irá contigo y no botada por ahí cuando complete mi venganza.

-Está bien, pero todavía no entiendo porque tienes que ser el amante de al esposa del señor Cullen.

-es fácil, al os esposas no pueden tener a alguien eso será deshonrar a los votos que prometió cumplir, y yo entro ahí, saldrá a la luz y el apellido Cullen estará manchado, y seguiremos con la esposita de Cullen hijo, y ahí entras tú, y así Bella estar libre de ese animal, y estaremos juntos por siempre- Garrett se mantenía callado mientras el hombre frente a él hablaba, le parecía un obre que era capaza de todo para cometer lo que quería, y sabía que podía- A menos que…

- ¿A menos que?

-A menos que tu ex noviecita ya hora esposa de Cullen hijo esté ya esperando un hijo, eso alargaría mi venganza- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero eso no lo sabemos- Dijo con actitud renuente Garrett, nos e podía imaginar a Tanya embarazada de otro.

-Lo más seguro es que esté tomándose esa estúpida hierva para quedar más rápido en cinta, así que solo nos queda esperar.

Y lo sabían, solo sabían que el tiempo no sería un inconveniente.

* * *

**Holaaa :3 Volvíí, nuevo cap, espero les guste, me demoré un rato en hacerlo, se me borró una vez así que xc tuve que volver a hacerlo, pero aquí está.**

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**Nadiia16 - marieisahale -purpleshinesalvatore- nikyta- lt pera.**

**Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me alegra que hayan comentado, me dá gaans de escribir más ;).**

**Gracias espero comentenn xD.**

**REVIEW?**


	7. Noticia

**Capítulo 6: Noticia**

Sentía unas caricias suaves en su rostro, era angelical despertar así, él ya se había decidido, era mucho lo que pensó pero valía loa pena, deseaba a Bella y la tendría para siempre junto a él.

-Tienes algo con tocarme ¿no es así?

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió junto a su piel.

-Puede ser, tu piel es muy suave y me encanta.

Sonrió con sus palabras, ella siempre se lo decía, en todo el mes que había pasado.

Había pasado un mes, donde se había casado y tenía a esta hermosa chica cuando quisiera. Aunque se había dado cuenta que pasaba todas las noches con ella, y los días que no tenái nada que hacer también. No sabía lo que estaba habiendo con Tanya, era como si ella no importara, no al había tocado íntimamente desde ese último día.

Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando Bella le avisó que hoy tenía trabajo que tenía que hacer. A ella le contaba su día y confiaba y hablaban demasiado no solo era sexo era más que eso.

Cuando ya estaba vestido, se despidió de ella para volver en la noche.

Fue a su lugar de trabajo y ver las cuentas del mercado, y como sus productos se distribuían pro muchas partes de Grecia. Él estaba encargado del negocio familiar, porque su padre se había ido de vacaciones con Esme a visitar a sus hijos y hermanos de él que s e encontraban en otra ciudad.

Estaba viendo cuentas, cuando le avisaron que Garrett lo estaba esperando.

Garrett, se había vuelto un gran amigo y se había ganado su confianza.

-Hola Garrett.

-Hola Edward ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, que te trae por aquí amigo.

-Nada solo quería visitarte, e invitarte a cenar.

-Podemos ir a mi casa después del trabajo, ahí cenamos.

-Está bien, así quedamos. Te espero hasta más tarde.

A las 6 p.m. llegaron a la casa de Edward.

Las criadas lo miraban a él con una sonrisa como si supieran algo que él no, se le hacía incómodo.

Él mandó llamar a Tanya.

Ella bajó junto con Irina, que al ver a Garrett, su mirada se oscureció de odio, solo Garrett lo notó.

-Buenas noches- saludaron ellas.

-se sentaron y empezó la cena, nadie hablaba, solo a veces Edward y Garrett.

Pasaron al salón principal.

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo- le dijo Tanya

-Me lo puedes decir.

-A solas.

- Tanya soy como tu madre y sé lo que vas a decir, así que puedes hablar, solo que el señor se vaya.

-Garrett también se puede quedar Irina- habló Edward

Con las mejillas rosadas, y nerviosa por lo que iba a decir y que Garrett escuchara- Estoy embarazada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bella estaba esperando toda la noche pero él no llegó, nos sabía que pensar, un millón de pensamientos la abordaban, desde que ya no la deseaba hasta que no volvería a ella.

Le aterraba la idea de que él no volviera, sentía pánico y su corazón se oprimía, no quería aceptarlo, pero se había enamorado de él.

Ella no era despiadada ni nada de eso pero le habían dado la misión de solo satisfacer a Edward.

Sabía que podía quedarse con él si él también se enamorara de él pero no podía pensar en destruir una familia que ella siempre soñó.

Ella ya lo sabía Tanya estaba esperando un hijo de Edward y probablemente ya se lo había dicho. Pero era egoísta que quería que Edward volviera ella, en todo este mes había sido maravilloso, él la iba a ver todos los días hablaban, se contaban cosas hasta en uno de los caprichos de Edward bailaron en el cuarto, pero más que todo habían estado juntos, ella se cuidaba tomaba una hierba que la ayudaba para no quedar embarazada hasta que él quisiera.

Pensar en hijos era un sueño para ella, pero sabía que los tendría si alguna vez Edward le dijera que los quería con ella, solo le quedaba esperar.

Derramando lágrimas se echó a la cama, ya era muy tarde para que Edward llegase.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward estaba tomando un trago solo, no se esperaba eso, no se esperaba que Tanya estuviera embarazada, y menos ahora que se estaba cuestionando su vida y con quien quedarse,_ Bella, _era lo único que de su mente salía, necesita verla, sentir que ella era suya y no la iba perder, quería que Bella fuera suya de todas las maneras posibles.

Estaba en la casa en su salón personal.

Fue a la recámara principal, Tanya dormía, la miró era bonita no lo podía negar pero Bella le gustaba más, solo pensaba en que su hijo estaba dentro de su esposa.

Salió de la casa, solo quería llegar a la casa de Bella, ya era muy tarde y él iba andando solo y medio borracho, así que los ladrones no dudaron en aparecer, lo golpearon para dejarlo tirado en la calle, se llevaron el poco de dinero que llevaba no mucho pero igual se lo llevaron, no le importaba solo era un poco.

Se paró con dolor, y caminó lo poco que quedaba por llegar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Se oyó un ruido sordo y su puerta se abrió, era muy tarde, se paró de la cama y se petrificó a al ver a Edward, él llegó a su lado y la besó como si fuera el último día de su vida.

* * *

**Hola! :3 estoy viva! xD **

**Pedón por no actualizar antes pero e estado llena de tareas y algunos problemas pero me tomé el tiempo de escribir la historia :D**

**Gracias a las chicas que comentan :* :**

**Nadiia16 - DANI DA - nafcullen - marieisahale - pera l.t - nikyta - Mafe2404**

**Nos leemos en otra oportunidad, besoss :*. Gracias a todos lo que leen.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
